The correlation of target data generated by a plurality of sensors allows for a more accurate estimation of a detected target than is typically possible from evaluating the target data generated by a single sensor. Target data correlation systems have been used to accurately detect and evaluate one or more targets sensed by multiple target sensors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,261, issued to Kosaka, et al., discloses a system for correlating the tracking data generated by a plurality of radar sensors to determine whether the radar systems are tracking the same or multiple targets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,147, issued to Krishen, et al., discloses an integrated sensor system wherein data generated by an optical sensor and an electromagnetic sensor are correlated to reconstruct the surface shape of the sensed target.